


there will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword

by princet_ro



Series: tsus challenge 2021 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Swordfighting, breif mention of shitty parenting, i am ASTOUNDED that there is no tag for homoerotic sword fighting, ignore the angsty summary im just bad at making good descriptions, what of it, yes throughout this whole event i am going to project onto either roman or logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princet_ro/pseuds/princet_ro
Summary: This is where he's meant to be- fighting. Does it matter if he wins or loses?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: tsus challenge 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140665
Kudos: 14





	there will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword

**Author's Note:**

> yoyo tsus day 8, anaroceit lets go 
> 
> challenge here: https://emy-loves-you.tumblr.com/post/639397525381611520/sanders-sides-unpopular-ships-challenge
> 
> i am. so tired but lets do this.
> 
> tws: sword fighting, brief mention of shit parenting, very cliche homoerotic sword fighting but make it anaroceit

A shower of sparks flew up into the air, and Roman felt a smile grow on his face. This was where he was meant to be, fighting on the battlefield, sparkles flying out of one hand and a sword in the other as he deflected arrows gracefully.

"Princey, stop thinking and fight!" A gruff voice called, and he flushed, ignoring the critiques that were hurled at his opponent. Another arrow flew at his face, glowing yellow, and he grinned, dodging it lazily. Too easy.

What he hadn't accounted for was the arrow following his movements, the blunt tip clipping his ear and making him wince. He whipped around to his opponent, eyes closed in discomfort, "I thought you didn't know magic! That's not fai-"

His remark was cut off when he was kicked in the chest, a small 'eep' escaping him when he fell backwards.

Janus stood over him, sheathing his bow and smirking down at him in a way that should have been illegal. He was still somehow completely neat and tidy, and Roman was suddenly so much more aware of his tousled hair, tangled sash, general dishevelled-ness and the blush that was probably on his face from both exertion and his current situation. He laughed nervously, fingers tracing a rune in the air discreetly as he tried to stall.

"So...lovely weather, isn't it?" The sky chose that moment to cloud over completely and Roman cursed it under his breath.

Janus looked at him with amusement, "Are you aware that you've lost?"

He was nearly done. Nearly. He just had to draw the same thing again and he would have it. "Well, I mean, that depends on how you look at it-" His voice sounded high pitched and strangled, even to him, and the deadpan look on Janus's face told him that he wasn't the only one hearing it. 

"...Right. Well I'm sure that now you realise-" A loud bang cut him off, and he jumped off Roman, inspecting the ice fractals that were creeping up his leg in interest. "Oh? I see you've learnt a new spell, haven't you Princess?"

He bounced up, shaking off the nickname and raising his sword at him, "Yep! It's apparently called Frost Bind! Sounds a little obvious to me, but it's cool anyway."

"Just...wait for me to gain feeling and control of my leg again, please? Just to make this a fair fight." He sat down on the stone floor, looking up innocently at the blinking royal.

Pouting, he levelled his gaze at Janus, "Well, who am I supposed to fight then?"

Janus averted his gaze upwards, looking smug, and Roman tried to spin around in confusion, only to be met by a cold blade at his throat, an arm thrown around his shoulders and a breath at his ear. His breath hitched. Virgil.

"Awww, forgot about me already." They asked into Roman's ear, the sword going slightly lax when he let out a shuddering breath.

Gently, he zapped Virgil with a glyph, their grip on Roman weak enough for him to squirm out, pointing his sword at them with what was supposed to be a threatening look on his face. Judging by Virgil's, it wasn't very effective.

"Fie, villain! I won't let you win!" He was grinning now, caught up in the mayhem as their swords clashed, Roman adding non-lethal magic into the mix, being careful not to harm the non-witch _too_ bad.

Which was his first mistake.

In a flurry of movement, they twisted his sword out of hands, the ruby studded blade clanging when it hit the ground. "Hey! That's my sword!"

They raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not completely defenceless, you have magic, remember?"

He blushed. He might have forgotten about that. Spell circles threaded through his grip as he flung ice spell after ice spell at them, but he knew he was losing. Every time Virgil swung their sword, he had to step back, his clothes gaining too many rips and tears in the process. _His mother was going to kill him_.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realise he couldn't back up any further until the cold wall hit his back. His ice spell shattered in his hands, showering both of them in a thin layer of snow and ice shards.

"Got yourself in a little predicament there, huh?" They smirked, sword again at Roman's throat and hand planted on the wall to keep them standing. Their face seemed to taunt Roman just by existing, and they were just standing there. Not saying anything anymore, not doing anything, just pressing the flat end of their blade against Roman's throat and boxing him against the wall in a way that was entirely unfair.

Their eyes were purple, he noted, purple and shining with happiness at getting to fight their loves. They were just...pretty. More than pretty- they were exquisite.

The sound of a spell being cast broke him out of his reverie, and he startled, looking over Virgil's shoulder (which was hard, seeing as the other was much taller than him even when not wearing his platform boots) at the caster. Janus was standing there, a faux-bored look pasted on his face and something wistful in his eyes. He had summoned Virgil's sword, which neither of them had noticed worming out of their grasp until it was too late.

The two at the wall exchanged glances before Virgil stepped back to let Roman move and they ran at Janus, smushing him from either side with a hug. 

"Our sneaky snakey!"

"So cunning!"

"So smart!"

"Good snake!"

"Boop noodle!"

"Judgemental shoelace!" 

He shoved them away, face flushed and glaring at their matching grins, badly stifling a laugh. "Alright, alright, I get it! You dorks, stop!"

Virgil rolled their eyes playfully, "Fine. Do you wanna go get ice cream or something?"

"Virgil, if we leave the grounds my parents will literally murder me in my sleep." Roman sighed, trying to hide his smile and look serious.

They grinned, the look in their eyes reassuring him that he didn't have to say yes, "Which makes it all the more fun!"

He looked at his two loves standing there, and against his better judgement, he nodded.

Fighting his loves was fun, even if he always lost.

**Author's Note:**

> not much here bcz need sleep. hope u enjoyed, consider leaving a kudos/comment <3 they fuel my path to greatness  
> title song is from soldier poet king by the oh hellos  
> my tumblr is @princet-alifabulousme
> 
> yes im aware i spelt the word brief wrong in the tags. if i point it out first no one can come for me. i win /lh


End file.
